1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to mobile stations and network selection methods employed thereby, and more particularly to manual selection of communication networks by mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile stations, have the ability to communicate with other devices (e.g. telephones, servers, personal computers (PCs), etc.) through wireless communication networks. A wireless communication network includes a plurality of base stations, each of which provides near-exclusive communication coverage within a given geographic area. However, more than one wireless network is typically available in many, if not most, geographic regions in a competing fashion. Typically, an end user contracts with and pays to receive communication services exclusively from a single wireless network for a limited period of time (e.g. one year).
Although different networks are available, a mobile station automatically selects and registers with the contracted or preferred network for operation. The name of the network within which the mobile station is operating (e.g. “Cingular” or “AT&T Wireless”) is typically displayed on its visual display. This name may be obtained and displayed in accordance with what is known as an “Operator Named String” (ONS) procedure. The mobile station typically receives a Mobile Country Code (MCC) and a Mobile Network Code (MNC) from the network that it registers with, and retrieves and displays a network identifier name from memory of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) which corresponds to the unique MCC and MNC combination. A SIM is one type of “smart card” which includes a small processor and memory, and is connected to the mobile station for customization and for identifying the end user.
In addition to this automatic network selection method, a mobile station may provide a method which allows the end user to manually select an available network. Here, the mobile station scans to identify a plurality of communication networks in a coverage area within which the mobile station is operating, retrieves a plurality of network identifiers corresponding to the plurality of communication networks from memory of the SIM, visually displays the plurality of network identifiers, and awaits entry of the manually selected network by the end user.
Although exclusive service agreements typically exist between the subscriber and the network, competing wireless networks have established relationships whereby mobile stations can receive services through other networks when necessary or desired. For example, when a mobile station is located in a geographic region where the contracted wireless network has not established any infrastructure, the mobile station may receive services and communicate through a different (and perhaps competing) network. Network relationships are basically arranged in one of two ways: (1) competitive but necessary; or (2) cooperative and desirable. In a more competitive network relationship, the subscriber is likely to incur additional service charges (e.g. “roaming” charges) for the above-scenario. In a more cooperative network relationship, however, the subscriber is likely to incur standard charges for the above-scenario.
Consider the scenario where two different networks have a cooperative agreement as described above and little or no additional charges are incurred by use of the other's network. Per ONS, a network name different from the contracted network name may be displayed on the mobile station. This is often confusing to a subscriber who may believe that, for example, roaming charges are being incurred when in fact they are not. Recently there has been a shift to provide an alternative network naming method for automatic network selection, referred to as “Enhanced Operator Named String” (EONS) procedure. One purpose of this relatively new procedure is to reduce network naming confusion created in scenarios like the one described above. Instead of displaying a network name that is different from the contracted network name for the above-scenario, the same or substantially similar network name may be displayed even though a different network is actually being used.
However, there is no known procedure described for manual network selection. Continued use of ONS for manual selection may be preferred from the standpoint of identifying the actual network which provides better services. On the other hand, subscribers often prefer transparency and simplification of operation and desire to understand when additional service charges may be incurred. Accordingly, there is a resulting need for improved methods and apparatus of providing manual selection of a communication network for a mobile station.